<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Our Wedding Night by Rhythmloid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072539">Like Our Wedding Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythmloid/pseuds/Rhythmloid'>Rhythmloid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lemon, Raising the Dead, Smut, This is really self indulgent, Zombie, Zombie sex, franeknstein, i honestly don’t know what else to tag this as, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythmloid/pseuds/Rhythmloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira may have finally found the bridge between life and death. She just needs to test it on the two corpses she found.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balderich von Adler/Reader, Balderich/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Our Wedding Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I seem to have a habit of writing stuff early in the morning all at once. Which is what happened again. It probably won’t be as good as my other stuff since I haven’t written since quarantine started but! I’m still happy about it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira took a step back and marveled at her work. She gave herself a pat on the back for her genius thinking. Her newfound technology could be used for truly anything. Why, if this experiment works, she can break the boundaries of life and death and see what’s on the other side. </p><p>Her laboratory was filled with beakers full of strange and unimaginable liquids. Animals were kept in cages and prepared to be experimented on. Her notes were all neatly organized (on the floor) and the stench of a sanitized hospital filled her office of strange horrors. She could do whatever she wanted and no one could stop her. Well, almost whatever she wanted. Not all of her experiments ended in success.</p><p>The experiment on Gabriel Reyes was almost a failure. The notes she took from her experiments on him were priceless, but not exactly what she was looking for. But with two subjects in front of her with just what she needed there was no way she could fail. For the first time she could bring the dead back to life, and keep them that way. No keeping them on the brink of life and death in a horrible and cruel twisted way, no corpses falling apart at the seams once they’ve been revived, and no screaming in agony as they feel their parts rotting away and dissolving into nothingness. Only mindless slaves for her to command.</p><p>Moira gracefully hovered over the two bodies covered with white sheets. One was much larger than the other. She had to do a bit of research on who he was before he passed.</p><p> A man named Balderich von Adler who once led the German crusaders died on the throne in Eichenwalde after sacrificing himself to save his home town. Such a tragic tale almost made Moira feel something. Almost. The other body she could not find everything about but knew she was rather close to the man. Perhaps a lover in their previous life? The two corpses had matching rings, so it may not have been too far off. No matter, two corpses that were preserved rather nicely were the perfect little lab rats to test on (besides the actual lab rats she kept in a cage).</p><p>She had taken it upon herself to fix up these bodies to make them a bit more presentable and functional. Some of their parts, while nicely preserved, were beginning to decay. She had carefully sewn up their skin and replaced many organs with artificial ones. Even going so far to restore their faces almost perfectly. </p><p>She felt excited as the time was almost upon her to see if her machine would actually work, if she could use her Biotics to see if she can bring back long bone corpses from the dead. It didn’t matter if it was ethical, the advancement of science and technology was far more important. She could very much cure “death” with this.</p><p>Moira got to work, putting both bodies under the machine. She pulled off the covers and gave the corpses one last good look before putting her protective gear on. If this was going to work like it should, it would reanimate the cells in their bodies and reverse the decaying process. Their organs would begin to function again and slowly reverse death itself. </p><p>Moira took a deep breath and turned it on. With one flip of the switch, the machine began to buzz and whir with mechanical life. Waves of dangerous substances began to emanate from the contraption and finally strike the two bodies, making them jolt and writhe. Flashes of colors and loud electric shocks filled the room. The contraption was out of control, no longer focusing on the bodies but on everything around it, destroying chairs, papers, and even harming some of the other experiments she was working on.</p><p>After a few minutes the machine shut off. Moira quickly rushed over to the bodies to see them slightly smoking. This wasn’t good… she thought to herself what could possibly have gone wrong. Did she use too much power? Was there an interference somewhere? Was there a power surge? Would she even be able to try again?</p><p>Moira grumbled and looked at her lab. It was a horrific mess and smelled a bit burnt. She sighed and made her way out of her lab, making her next mission to clean up her mess before someone complained about the smell of burning corpses and chemicals.</p><p>~~</p><p>You felt like you had just woken up from a long slumber. Your body felt like lead and was warm to the touch. Your breaths were deep and heavy, like a weight had been placed on your chest and weighing you down. It took almost everything you had to slowly leave up from what felt like a metal bed and try to open your eyes. The white light that shone from above was nearly blinding. Were you in heaven? Where was everyone? Who were you?</p><p>As your eyes adjusted you could clearly see you weren’t in the afterlife, but in fact a testing facility of some sorts. Your head was just filled with more questions. You began to panic and tried to scream, but strange grunts and groans came out instead. You instinctively placed your hands around your throat. Your voice! What happened? You can’t talk anymore! It was your voice, you knew that but why could you speak words? You took deep breaths before trying to remember everything. </p><p>The last thing you remember was dying. Or at least you were supposed to be dead. You looked at your body to see it stitched up. Your insides felt heavy and your skin had a glowing green hue to it. It was definitely not normal but here you were, breathing and moving like a normal person. This couldn’t have been possible, you felt yourself die and everything go black as your eyes shut! You needed a calendar or something to prove your soul wasn’t somehow being punished through weird ethereal and maybe magical means. </p><p>Just as your feet touched the hard cold linoleum floors, you heard a deep groan from next to you. The body rose up from its bed and rubbed its eyes. Instantly your heart swelled up and you began to cry. You tried to walk as best as you could over to him and hug him. Your legs and arms felt like jelly from lack of use but that didn’t matter to you. </p><p>The last that Balderich could remember was being in Eichenwalde’s castle. He remembered his body slowly giving out as he sat on the throne. His vision turned black and that was it. </p><p>As he looked down, Balderich looked down to see you hugging his torso. You were all patched up like a doll with white streaks in your hair. He immediately picked you up, placing you on his lap and hugged you back. Even after hearing what happened to him in Eichenwalde, it was him! He was alive and in front of you! You thought he was dead but here he was, stitched up and green like you. </p><p>Both of you sat together, embracing each other. After decades of being dead, a warm hug felt nice. Even if both of your limbs were not quite properly functioning yet. After you both let go, he tried to talk but only sounds came out. You shook your head as if to tell him “It’s no use.” He sighed in frustration and grunted. He gave a look of “Where am I?” And “What is happening?” Again you shook your head, unable to answer his questions. </p><p>The two of you were stuck in a strange lab, hardly able to walk properly, and couldn’t function properly. The best thing would be to stay put and wait to see if your body would restore itself or if someone would come and answer your questions. The two of you sat there, sitting in his lap, trying to wrap your heads around the situation. Whoever or whatever did this must be powerful. </p><p>As you were both pondering, you looked down to see you both were completely naked. You both couldn’t help but feel your faces get hot. After everything that’s happened in the few minutes you woke up, you never realized you both were stark naked! Even though it was rather cold, you felt the clammy heat that always radiated off of Balderich. It made you feel safe and comfortable. He slowly rubbed your back as you instinctively leaned into his chest. This moment almost felt like your wedding night. </p><p>Your wedding night!</p><p>Memories started flowing back and dancing in your head. Your friends, your family, were all possibly gone. You felt this ache in your heart that seemed to grab Balderich’s attention. He gave you a kiss on the top of your head, which was enough to bring you back down to earth, in the here and now. You couldn’t help but grin as almost nothing has changed with him. Even after looking like a zombie he was still as wet as can be. You got up on your knees to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. </p><p>The kiss seemed to last longer, and longer, and longer until the kiss felt more passionate. His hands seem to slide down to your back while your arms wrapped around his neck, both of you not getting enough of each other. You missed each other a lot. You could feel it between the both of you. You two couldn’t be close enough to each other. </p><p>His thumb dragged across the stitches around your torso and back, making you shudder. Your skin still felt sensitive from whatever happened to you. Your hands pressed up against his chest. It still felt hard and muscular, probably from the training and supplements that gave the crusaders. Even after being dead he was still strong. </p><p>Very strong. In fact before you knew it you felt his hands grab your waist and make you straddle his lap. He laid back, letting you look down on him. He was still just as handsome when he was alive. </p><p>You felt something hard press against your nether regions. A very familiar hardness. Looking down at his face you saw his cheeks grow red. His eyes darted off to the left, trying not to look directly at you. He felt quite embarrassed about getting hard so quickly but he couldn’t help himself. He was always the type to feel a bit shy about his ‘neediness’. Even during your previous nights of passion he couldn’t help but get a little embarrassed at himself. The feeling of you on top of him got him so excited.</p><p>Part of you wanted to roll your eyes at him, but the other part wanted to give him a big kiss for being so cute and never changing. Even that big regal crusader still had a softer and cute side. And what better way to show your love than to tease him?</p><p>A devilish grin painted your face as you rocked your hips back and forth against his hardening cock. Balderich tried covering his moans by putting his fist over his mouth. He loved and hated the way you teased him. The adorable expressions on his face were almost too much for you. You couldn’t possibly leave him like this! It was your job to take care of him in such a fragile state.</p><p>You lifted yourself up a bit and fingered yourself, slowly slipping one digit, then two inside youe pussy. You slowly scissored yourself open, trying to stretch even just a little to prepare for your lovers cock. Was it safe for you to be doing this? Your bodies haven’t fully recovered from whatever experiments that you were put under. What if you tore? You didn’t feel like you would tear. There was only one real way to see. </p><p>While you fingered yourself in front of Balderich, all he could do was let out a small whimper as his poor cock wasn’t being attended to. He couldn’t talk and tell you, beg you to continue until he came. His cock twitched in anticipation.</p><p>You pulled your finger out from yourself and positioned yourself to take in his cock. The head of his cock slowly stretched you more than your fingers ever could. Your breath caught in your throat as you slowly lowered yourself, inch by inch, down to his base. It was a lot to take in. But your own lust took over. You wanted him now after all that’s happened. Lewd moans finally escaped your mouth when you stopped lowering yourself down. The stretch was a lot to get used to. You already felt so full of him and yet you had only just begun. Meanwhile Balderich looked up at you and the lewd noises you made as you slowly took in all of his cock, how tightly you seemed to wrap around him. It drove him mad. Was he really that needy? His face grew more and more red.</p><p>You slowly began to move your hips back and forth, feeling his cock stretch your walls and itch that scratch you barely knew you had that was there for so long. Balderich moves his hips with yours, matching your rhythm and thrusting his cock inside you. He listened to your moans, like music to his ears. You put your hands on the sides of his torso, lowering yourself and beginning to move faster. Your thoughts were becoming less and less clear as your own lewd cravings kicked in. Balderich could feel your pace quicken. Both of you breathing and moaning as your hips moved, your own carnal desires taking over. You felt his cock hit that spot over and over again, making you mewl and let out embarrassing noises. But you were too occupied with your body feeling shocks of pleasure than to care about the strange noises that came from you and your lover's mouth. </p><p>Both of you felt hot down to your core, your bodies felt almost at its limits. Balderich couldn’t take much more. He could feel you get tighter around his cock as you were just about to ride out your orgasm. The sounds you made drove him wild, closer to the edge. Meanwhile you were ready to cum, your body was shaking and begging for release but you wanted to make it last just a bit longer. You held it until you couldn’t anymore. You felt your orgasm rattle your core and felt your vision get blurry. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you let out a loud and lewd moan. Your body shook and you nearly fell onto Balderich’s chest. </p><p>Balderich could feel part of him snap. He rose up from his laying down position and grabbed you by your hips. You were still riding out your orgasm as you felt him push you up and down on his cock. You could have sworn you were seeing stars as your orgasm and his cock worked hand in hand to make you feel nearly over sensitive and over stimulated. He has to satiate the hunger that was driving him nearly mad at this point. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he continued to pound into you. Your toes curled as he seemed to reach deep inside you and hit places you didn’t know existed or felt so good. He felt his cock twitch and his rhythm began to falter as his own orgasm was coming.</p><p>With a few more thrusted you felt his cum fill up your womb. He groaned in your ear as his cock pumped you full. Both of you panted, exhausted and finally riding out the high of your orgasms, embracing each other and letting your minds settle. Both of you were coated in sweat. The room didn’t have the best circulation. Not to mention your rigorous activities nearly took the life out of you.</p><p>Balderich pulled you down next to him, rubbing your lower back. You squirmed as you felt his cum slowly drip down your leg. It felt so hot and sticky, but you were glad none of your body parts were damaged in your act of passion. Balderich’s face grew red again, as he fully processed what they had done. He couldn’t believe he took over like that…</p><p>You kissed his cheeks and smiled watching him blush more from embarrassment. He definitely never changed. Balderich pulled the white sheet over both of you to cover yourselves. The two of you held each other, bathing in the after sex glow and slowly falling back asleep.</p><p>~~</p><p>Moira opened the door, holding some cleaning supplies and a mop. As she came closer to her machine she noticed the bodies had changed positions. Maybe her experiment wasn’t a failure after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>